Various types of therapeutic and prophylactic agents for peptic ulcers have been proposed, as described in EP No. 203541A. In order to cope with the recent tendency toward increase of ulcerations, it has been desired to develop more effective therapeutic and prophylactic agents for peptic ulcers.